This invention relates to coin-operated vending machines. Coin-vending machines which are currently in use incorporate very complex mechanical systems. Because of the complexity and cost of the mechanism used in these machines, it has not been previously economical nor practical to make small machines designed to dispense a limited number of goods. Most machines are designed to sell goods in a limited number of standard sizes such as cigarette packages or soft drink cans and bottles. These mechanical systems are very inefficient in the storage and handling of odd-sized items such as sandwiches or candy bags. Most machines, in fact, are limited to the sale of specially packaged items. Furthermore, most of those machines cannot handle more than three or four different sizes of goods. Finally, the very complexity of the mechanical structure is the cause of many mechanical breakdowns.